Unleashed Haunted Idol
Basic Information Unleashed Haunted Idols are seasonal items that can only be obtained during Halloween event-times for ca. one month around Halloween, and will immediately start a random tier 3 Idol Event when being placed into the game world. These summoning items were introduced to the game on October 18th 2017 for the first Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Halloween event. How to obtain Unleashed Haunted Idols can be obtained during Halloween event-times by successfully completing tier 2 Halloween combat events that can be initiated by placing Infused Haunted Idols into the game world. Nearly every Infused Haunted Treasure chest will then contain an Unleashed Haunted Idol. You might be able to receive Unleashed Haunted Idols from other players too, since these items can be stored and traded. However, items cannot be transferred between worlds, so the Idols would have to be used in the game world where they have been stored / given. In 2017, Unleashed Haunted Idols could be obtained: * from nearly all of the Infused Ghost Treasure reward chests that will appear after successfully completing tier 2 Halloween combat events that were initiated by placing mid-tier Infused Haunted Idols into the game world. Infused Haunted Idols can be obtained successfully completing tier 1 Halloween combat events that can be initiated by placing low-tier Haunted Idols from Idol Login Chests into the game world. Haunted Idols can be taken from Idol Login Chests ca. every 4 hours during Halloween event-times * by buying the Ultimate Haunted Idol Pack in the Store for Coins that contained 5 Unleashed Haunted Idols and 50 Infused Haunted Idols from October 18th 2017 to November 15th 2017 * from the Candy Thief Reward that could be claimed during event-times after it was unlocked by collectively completed idol events by clicking on the middle pumpkin icon and later on the right pumpkin icon on the slider on the main screen of the game or ingame on top of the screen when opening the inventory until November 15th 2017 * or from other players, since these items are tradeable - however, bugs have been reported that have happened when distributing Idols to other players, so it might be advisable to be very careful with this and only give away one Idol at first as a test before sharing more of them Unleashed Haunted Idols cannot be crafted nor obtained from any common Creatures, Ghost Creatures nor common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. When buying Building Kits for Blueprints, then any Unleashed Haunted Idol (also Infused Haunted Idols, common Haunted Idols and Trog Traps) that are on/in display containers (like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers etc.) cannot be obtained as items that can be used, but will only be "ghost images" when building the Blueprints. How to use Unleashed Haunted Idols Unleashed Haunted Idols can be placed to immediately summon red colored aggressive large Creatures that have to be defeated (killed) to gain rewards. If Unleashed Haunted Idols are moved into the slots of display containers like Placemats, Hidden Temple Altars, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Wood Planters or Flower Pots, they will not trigger any events, but simply be displayed for decoration while being reduced in size. The event goals that Unleashed Haunted Idols will initiate can differ and will be described by onscreen messages. Usually either a "Boss" Creature or waves of aggressive large red colored Creatures have to be killed, or in other cases, ca. 12 summoned Creatures have to be killed within a certain timespan (ca. 60 seconds), or loot can be collected for a short time, or the Idol itself has to be destroyed before (or after) spawning very dangerous enemies. Each participating player will find a ghostly reward chest called Unleashed Ghost Treasure after the Creatures have been defeated (within the set timespan) for themselves (the chests are "instanced", so everyone who participated in the fight will be rewarded). Please note that as soon as one of these Idols is placed onto the ground, a fighting event will immediately begin. Idols cannot be deactivated and they cannot be wired to be activated at a later time. It does not have to be night to start the events, and sunlight will not kill the Creatures that are summoned by the Idol. In 2017, the sky and air around the Idol would even go darker and purple all by itself as long as the event lasted. One of several optional combat events will be randomly chosen. Know events initiated by Unleashed Haunted Idols * Soulkeepa Explosion: lots of small red Keepas called "Soulkeepas" will spawn and have to be "caught" (killed) before the timer runs out that is displayed in the top left part of the screen (around 80 seconds). No Ghost Treasure Chest will spawn after this event is done, instead the Ghost Loot Bags of the Soulkeepas will contain Pumpkiru Candy, Halloween-themed items and rarely also an Infused Haunted Idol * Choc-Loot Rain: loot as many of the spawning Haunted Ghost Treasure chests as you can before the timer runs out (around 15 seconds as displayed in the top left part of the screen) * Defective Idol: the Unleashed Haunted Idol will change its color and emit a violet aura while randomly spawning large red colored Creatures, often starting with 3 or more Eidoleafis at first, then 3 Poultrygeists, 3 Polturpigsies or 3 Hauntsters, later on Ghostevils and gradually stronger large red aggressive Creatures up to Boss Things called "Th'ang" and/or giant Boss Hogs called "Clarice" and the like. The event will be completed as soon as the Idol itself has been destroyed. Usually any surviving Creatures will vanish together with it * W'urm! W'urm! W'urm! : a very large and tough immobile red aggressive Boss Warmworm called "W'urm" ("The Infernal") will appear and has to be defeated. W'urm is able to hit player characters that are positioned below it and can also disgorge some sort of firework that will erupt similar to the "lava-fountain" of Warmworms. Additional "minions" like Hauntsters, Ghostevils, Eidoleafis, Mirghouls, Poultrygeists and/or Polturpigsies will randomly spawn as well and "assist" W'urm. When W'urm has been defeated, any surviving "minions" will usually vanish together with W'urm * Th'ang rises: three or more large red colored aggressive Creatures will appear and have to be killed: Eidoleafis, Polturpigsies and Mirghouls will usually spawn, Hauntsters might also sometimes show up additionally. After they have been eliminated, the system message will then explain that they "merge" into a large red colored aggressive Boss Thing called "Th'ang" ("The Unyielding"), sometimes assisted by additionally spawning red colored large Creatures. When Th'ang has been defeated, it will "split" into smaller Creatures that have to be defeated again, and will afterwards again merge into Th'ang... This should happen 3 times if not bugged. When Th'ang is defeated for the third time, the event is completed. Sometimes a bug will prevent the reward from appearing after defeating Th'ang, especially if Th'ang has not merged properly after the defeat of the smaller Creatures before or when Th'ang was not able to split up properly Event Rewards As soon as players manage to accomplish this event goal, the Unleashed Haunted Idol will transform into an Unleashed Ghost Treasure chest that will contain ca. 31-56 Pumpkiru Candy * and 5-6 stacks of the following random items: * possibly 1-3 Advanced Health Potions * possibly 1-5 Basic Health Potions * possibly 1-2 Health Regeneration Potions * possibly 1-2 Fire Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Corruption Resistance Potions * possibly 1-2 Speed Potions * possibly 1-3 Glowing Mushrooms * possibly 1-3 Bones * possibly 1-3x Gunpowder * possibly 1-3 Explosive Bombs * possibly 1-2 Corrupt Obelisks * possibly 1-2 Basic Excavators * possibly 1-2 Advanced Excavators * possibly 1-2 Super Excavators * possibly 1-2x Corruption Dust * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Sandwiches * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Bread Loaves * possibly 1-2 Corrupted Soups * possibly 1-2 Basic Extractors * possibly 1-2 Advanced Extractors * possibly 1-2 parts of Obsidian Armor * possibly 1-2 blocks of Fossils * possibly 1-2 blocks of Dead Grass and other types of loot that you can usually find in Ghost Loot bags. The Unleashed Ghost Treasure reward chest will also always contain Pumpkiru Candy that can be traded with Pumpkirus (either The Great Pumpkirus and the more rarely appearing Pumpkiru Jr.s). The Great Pumpkiru and Pumpkiru Jr. only spawned during the Halloween event at night on solid natural blocks in dark areas on the surface of any Creativerse game world within a certain proximity around player characters, and were then indicated by a pumpkin-like symbol on the compass. When travelling the land, more Pumpkirus would spawn around players during the Halloween-event-month. Pumpkiru Candy could also be collected by killing Ghost Creatures that only spawned during Halloween-event-times at ingame nights in dark areas on solid natural blocks everywhere on the surface, except for Ghost Mirus that rarely spawned in Caves - mainly on the Stalactite layer - at night. However Pumpkiru Candy can only be traded for Halloween-themed items, rare seasonal Recipes and Costumes at Pumpkirus that will usually only appear for ca. a month around Halloween. For more detailed information and tips regarding the event, please refer to the main article "Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign". Trivia In 2017, Pumpkiru Candy could be given to the Pumpkirus to buy three different special animated Treasure Chests with Halloween-themed content. Of the three available types of treasure chests, only Pumpkiru's King Treasure that "cost" 100 Pumpkiru Candy would contain crafting recipes for Halloween-themed items for certain. The Royal Pumpkin Treasure only had a certain chance to contain rare seasonal recipes, while the cheap Pumpkin Treasure usually only had Halloween-themed items inside. Category:Events Category:Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign Category:Halloween Event